This invention relates generally to safety apparatus and more particularly to a device for slidable mounting on a safety line to serve as an adjustable anchor point for connection to a building or other structure.
As a result of the enactment of various safety laws persons working at elevated height positions, e.g., on steel construction beams of a building as it is erected, etc., are required to be protected against falls. One common approach to achieve that end is the use of a safety line or cable which is connected to a fixed anchor point on the building and which is dropped down to the ground so that it extends between the elevated position and the ground. This line may serve as a line on which a conventional "rope grab" device or a conventional lowering device, e.g., a SKY GENIE (Registered Trademark) device sold by Descent Control, Inc. of Fort Smith, Ark., is mounted. Typically such safety lines are formed of a braided synthetic material, e.g., nylon, polyester, etc.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, when such lines are knotted, as would be necessary to secure the line to the anchor point, such action substantially reduces the load bearing ability of the line.
The prior art has not addressed the foregoing problem in an adequate manner heretofore.